El Filo Ensangrentado
by Pink Daydream
Summary: Seis meses. Eso es lo que le dijo Tsunade. Seis meses, y saldría de aquella aldea calurosa. Claro que, vivir en Suna nunca es fácil. Menos aún si acabas encontrándote en medio de una situación que nunca imaginaste. Eventual GaaTen. ShikaTema y KankuSaku.
1. Cambio de aires

_Disclaimer: Obviamente, Naruto y demás personajes no me pertenecen._

**El Filo Ensangrentado.**

**Capítulo I: Cambio de aires.**

El sol brillaba tenuemente sobre Konoha. La primavera se acercaba; los árboles comenzaban a asomar tímidamente sus hojas, verdes y frescas, cubriendo las ramas que por tres meses habían estado desnudas. Pequeñas flores comenzaban a brotar tanto en los majestuosos reyes de la naturaleza, como en el suelo, que comenzaba a deshacerse de charcos y barro y se animaba con un verde frondoso y sano. El frío que durante todo el invierno calaba los huesos de los habitantes de la aldea desaparecía poco a poco, dando lugar a un leve y agradable roce de los rayos de sol.

Tenten alzó el rostro, sonriendo, dejando que los leves rayos le acariciaran el rostro, algo más pálido que al comienzo de la época de lluvias, cuando lucía un saludable bronceado que era –si bien sonaba superficial- su orgullo físico.

Se encogió de hombros. Qué más daba. Tenía seis meses de calor y sol para recuperar el tostado de su piel. Y las ocasiones no iban a faltar; iba a tener misiones y entrenamiento de sobra. Y¿qué mejor día para empezar que aquel?

Bajó un poco la cabeza; frente a ella, a pocos metros, se hallaba la impresionante torre de la Godaime Hokage, el edificio más simbólico de la villa –si bien lo más característico eran los rostros de piedra de los Hokages-. Allí era precisamente donde se dirigía; a través de su sensei Gai, Tsunade la había mandado llamar. Según su animado maestro, era alguna clase de misión; su sensei se le había antojado muy contento…lo que de ninguna manera podía ser bueno para ella.

Dejando escapar un leve suspiro, la joven entró en el recinto; ya había estado allí varias veces, así que sabía a la perfección cuál era el lugar al que debía dirigirse. Subió las escaleras que conducían al despacho de la Hokage dando saltos. Al llegar allí se encontró con una joven esperándola: Shizune, la ayudante de Tsunade, acompañada cómo no por su cerdito Ton-Ton.

—Hola, Shizune –sonrió Tenten.

—Te esperábamos –dijo la chica, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza-. Tsunade-sama te espera.

Tenten asintió, y sin más entró en la sala del fondo, donde, como sabía, se encontraba el despacho de Tsunade. Abrió la puerta con cuidado; en la mesa del fondo, casi cubierta por la ingente cantidad de papeles –la mayoría por firmar, imaginó la joven- se hallaba la Hokage, de aspecto joven, como siempre, aunque medio dormida –probablemente se había pasado con el sake, como siempre-.

—Buenos días, Tsunade-sama –saludó la kunoichi, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenos días, Tenten –devolvió el saludo la Hokage, quitándose la mano de la frente, donde la tenía colocada, probablemente para mitigar la migraña que le producía la resaca-. Tengo una misión para ti –dijo sin rodeos.

Tenten asintió, pero no dijo nada; Tsunade comenzó a buscar algo en su mesa, murmurando algo sobre "el estúpido de Jiraiya", escarbando entre todo lo que había allí colocado. La chica simplemente esperó hasta que su superior encontró lo que buscaba, un pergamino color rojizo, y lo abriera; Tenten se dio cuenta de que llevaba marcado el símbolo de la aldea de la Arena.

—Se te requiere para una misión en Suna –dijo Tsunade, leyendo el rollo-. Sobre armas –aclaró, mirándola-. Necesitan a alguien que les ayude en el terreno armamentístico, y realmente no tenemos a nadie mejor que tú en ese tema –dejó claro una vez más, ante la mirada extrañada de la muchacha.

Tenten sonrió vagamente, un poco halagada.

—Y… ¿usted está de acuerdo con eso, Tsunade-sama? Quiero decir, que vaya a Suna y les enseñe nuestras técnicas de forjado y demás –especificó al ver la expresión interrogante de la mujer.

—Claro¿por qué no habría de estarlo? –dijo con ligereza-. Nuestras relaciones con la aldea de la Arena son buenas, y ahora más que nunca –sonrió levemente, y Tenten supo que recordaba a Shikamaru, quien estaba allí por motivos "diplomáticos"-. Dudo que vayan a tener problemas con nosotros. No veo ningún inconveniente en el hecho de que te traslades allá. ¿Y tú?

—Yo…

—Acuérdate de la misión del país de la Hierba –la voz de Tsunade adquirió un cierto tono duro, y sus ojos se clavaron en la muchacha, mirándola severamente y logrando que un cierto tono rosado apareciera en sus mejillas-. No creas que lo he olvidado, dadas las circunstancias. Toma esto como tu castigo, si quieres.

—Pero…

— ¿Pero…?

Dos pares de ojos chocaron, ambos de color castaño oscuros. Sin embargo, unos bajaron, aceptando la derrota.

—No, nada; no hay problema –murmuró Tenten-. Ninguno en absoluto.

* * *

Algo bruscamente, la muchacha tiró un conjunto de ropa de corte chinesco a la cama. Sacó la cabeza del armario, para comprobar que no había caído al suelo. Al ver que, si bien arrugada, la ropa estaba sobre el lecho, volvió su atención hacia el armario, seleccionando unas pocas prendas más que necesitaría.

Bueno, la idea de pasar unas vacaciones en la aldea de la Arena no era tan terrible; incluso puede que llegara a agradarle, después de añorar el sol durante días y días. Pero el desierto no le resultaba tan simpático como para pasar tanto tiempo en él.

"Seis meses", había dicho Tsunade.

¡Seis meses! Eso era muchísimo tiempo; abarcaría toda la primavera y verano, hasta finales de éste. Si bien quería de verdad tener una misión decente –durante las lluvias torrenciales del último mes apenas habían hecho algo más que rescatar objetos perdidos en la riada-, pero tanto tiempo le resultaba…incluso molesto.

Distraídamente, comenzó a doblar con cuidado la ropa escogida y meterla en la mochila blanca –semejante a la que solía llevar su compañero Neji, si bien un poco más grande-, junto a varios pergaminos de invocación de armas y algunos simplemente repletos de teoría armamentística; también portaba algunos enseres de fabricación de armas –tales como un martillo pequeño-, todo mezclado con sus prendas e incluso su ropa interior. No le convenía llevar demasiado peso, y mucho menos cuando pensaba adentrarse en un lugar tan caluroso.

Se echó la mochila al hombro, comprobando con satisfacción que no resultaba demasiado pesada, y salió del cuarto, dedicándole la que sería la última mirada en varios meses. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, y bajó las escaleras dando saltos. Al pie de ésta, le esperaba una mujer de rasgos semejantes a los suyos, con la diferencia de que los ojos de la mujer eran negros en lugar de marrones.

—Mamá –la saludó Tenten-. Me marcho ya.

La mujer le sonrió.

—Bien. Cuídate mucho¿vale? –la chica sonrió, y su madre le dio un abrazo-. Escríbenos de vez en cuando.

—Claro. Dale recuerdos a papá de mi parte cuando vuelva¿eh? –le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Hasta pronto! –exclamó, saliendo por la puerta y sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Hasta pronto! –respondió su madre, imitando el gesto-. ¡Cuídate mucho y pórtate bien con la gente de la Arena!

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco, y le hizo adiós con la mano, ignorando su último comentario -¡ya no era una cría, caray!- hasta que dejó de verla.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta oeste de Konoha, obviamente la idónea para un viaje hacia Suna. Por el camino, se fijó más que nunca en cada detalle: cada árbol, cada poste de luz, cada calzada…cómo iba a echar de menos todo aquello.

— ¡Tenten!

Escuchar su nombre gritado por una voz muy conocida la hizo pararse en seco y girarse: tal y como imaginaba, su compañero Rock Lee corría hacia ella, con un gesto de congoja no demasiado agradable pintado en su estrambótico rostro. Tras él iban Gai, quién parecía –por una vez- tranquilo, y Neji…que simplemente, era Neji.

— ¿Es verdad que te marchas a Suna de misión? –preguntó Lee, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Ajá –Tenten asintió-. Seis meses.

— ¡No puedes irte! –exclamó su compañero, tirándose a abrazarla-. ¿¡Qué haremos nosotros sin ti¡Nos perderemos en un mar de tinieblas!

—Er…Lee…ya vale… -murmuró la chica, ahogada por los brazos de su amigo.

—Ya…lo siento –Lee la soltó, luciendo una de sus brillantes sonrisas de anuncio de dentífrico-. Te echaré de menos, compañera.

—Yo también –le dedicó una sonrisa.

Su sensei se adelantó hacia ella, mirándola fijamente.

—Ten mucho cuidado con la villa de Suna –dijo muy serio, cosa inusual en él.

La kunoichi tragó saliva. ¿Es que había algo que ella no supiera¿Algo muy importante sobre Suna que Tsunade había considerado no apto para serle revelado?

— ¡Allí hace siempre mucho calor y puede que se seque la ternura de tu corazón juvenil! –exclamó con angustia-. ¡No soportaría que mi querida alumna perdiera el fuego de su pasión!

Por segunda vez en lo que iba de día, Tenten puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, claro, lo que tú digas –espetó bruscamente, con algo de impaciencia-. ¿Y tú¿No tienes nada que decirme? –dijo volteándose hacia Neji, quien miraba la escena como quien ve llover.

—Sí.

Tenten alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Neji se limitó a sonreír socarronamente.

—Disfruta del calor.

* * *

Hacía sólo unas horas había dicho que echaba de menos el sol, el calorcito, la sensación de los cálidos rayos acariciando con suavidad su piel¿verdad?

Pues bien¡lo retiraba!

Llevaba ya dos días y medio de viaje, y se encontraba en mitad del desierto. Hacía un calor aberrante, del tipo que se pegaba a la piel, haciendo que a su vez se le pegara la ropa. Por suerte, tuvo el sentido común de coger una capa de viaje por si acaso, pero aún así, era sumamente desagradable. El aire de poniente se colaba por los huecos que su manto no cubría, haciendo que se le secara la piel de las espinillas y los ojos le lagrimearan, aparte de que le cayera el sudor por la frente debido al calor. Y, por si esto fuera poco, el viento había comenzado a levantar arena, provocando que ésta se le metiera en los ojos; obviamente, era molesto. Muy molesto.

"En qué mal momento acepté esta maldita misión", refunfuñó mentalmente, apretando la tela contra sus ojos, dejando el suficiente campo de visión, pero ayudando a protegerse de la arena, "Joder¿cuánto faltará?".

Recordando el viaje de tres años atrás –en la misión para salvar al Kazekage de los Akatsuki- calculó que apenas quedarían a lo sumo unas tres horas. Se paró, dando un bufido, sacando una cantimplora de su mochila y dando un largo y ansioso trago de agua. Deslizó los ojos rápidamente hacia la izquierda, mientras bebía. Con una rapidez inusitada, sacó un kunai y lo lanzó al suelo con un movimiento seco; un escorpión negro y reluciente quedó ensartado en él, sin vida, muy cerca de su pie siniestro. Tenía la cola levantada, con el aguijón brillando; resultaba más que evidente que había estado a punto de picarle.

Cogiendo el arma blanca –la limpió en la tela de su capa y después de aquello la guardó- y con renovada energía gracias al refrescante líquido, la kunoichi continuó con su camino, rogando por abandonar el lugar lo antes posible.

* * *

La sensación que se apoderó de Tenten al ver a lo lejos la villa oculta de la Arena fue de un alivio tan intenso que le resultó totalmente imposible traducirlo en palabras. Con una ancha sonrisa de alivio grabada en el rostro, la chica caminó hacia las puertas del lugar –habría corrido, sí, pero la pesadez que sentía en sus piernas, especialmente en la zona de los gemelos, se negaba a permitírselo-. Al llegar al lugar, uno de los jounin de Suna le salió al paso, mirándola inquisidoramente.

— ¿Quién eres¿Qué te trae aquí?

—Soy Tenten de Konoha –dijo la chica con seguridad, sacando un rollo de entre sus ropas-. Me envía Tsunade-sama en misión diplomática.

El hombre cogió el salvoconducto que la muchacha le tendía; al comprobar que aquel era realmente el sello de la Hokage de Konoha y comprobar el contenido de dicho mensaje, asintió, apartándose del camino de la chica.

—Muy bien, Tenten-san; pase.

La joven contestó con una inclinación de cabeza, sin demorarse más y entrando en el lugar.

Apenas había estado allí una única vez –una misión sin apenas importancia, años atrás; en la de tres años atrás no había llegado a entrar-, pero lograba recordarlo levemente, y podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que no había cambiado en nada. Las casas seguían siendo casi iguales unas a otras, hechas de algo que parecía arena –pero que, sin duda, no debía de serlo; el material no era tan resistente como para ello-, la gente seguía yendo de un lado para otro con prisa, mezclándose shinobis, kunoichis y gente de a pie que paseaba o iba de compras. Si bien era una aldea ninja también, distaba mucho de tener la tranquilidad que su Konoha natal solía exhibir.

Oh… Suspiró con pesadez. Sabía que la iba a echar de menos. Mucho, mucho de menos.

— ¡Tenten-san!

Al oír su nombre, la kunoichi se giró, si bien recordaba a la perfección aquella voz femenina pero potente, con un inconfundible tono de mandona. Tal y como imaginaba, al girarse se encontró con la mujer de cabello rubio recogido en coletas que la había humillado en la prueba de acceso a chuunin, aquel día, tantos años atrás –apenas era capaz de recordar los hechos borrosamente-. Junto a ella –tampoco se sorprendió al verlo- estaba Shikamaru Nara, quién lucía su habitual expresión de "¿qué me importa el mundo cuando hay tantas nubes por observar?". No se le escapó el hecho de que la figura de la kunoichi de Suna estaba más abultada de lo habitual. Ahora entendía a qué se refería Tsunade cuando se refería a "misión diplomática".

—Temari-san, Shikamaru –saludó Tenten, haciendo una respetuosa inclinación (protocolo, ante todo)-. Me alegro de veros a las dos. Y…felicidades –añadió, mirando el vientre de Temari.

Nara se limitó a hacer un vago gesto con la mano, sin perder la expresión de póquer, pero la joven de la Arena sonrió.

—Gracias. Yo también me alegro de verte; por un momento, pensé que te habías perdido –el comentario ofendió levemente a Tenten, si bien no dejó que la rubia se percatara de ello-. Es una suerte que hayas aceptado la misión. Justamente, necesitábamos a alguien con experiencia en el terreno armas –bien, este halago mitigó un poco su indignación frente a las dudas sobre su sentido de la orientación.

— ¿Fuiste tú la que me solicitó?

La hermana mayor de los Sabaku negó suavemente, sonriendo.

—No. Pero ese no es tema a tratar ahora. Debes de estar cansada –Tenten asintió, consciente de nuevo del dolor de sus extremidades-. Te acompañaremos hasta casa, síguenos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Tenten siguió a la pareja hasta una amplia calle; al final de ésta se encontraba la enorme y majestuosa mansión Kazekage que, quizás por el cansancio, a la muchacha se le asemejó a una enorme colmena.

Al llegar al pie de ésta, alzó la cabeza, francamente impresionada; a lo mejor era la falta de costumbre –probablemente lo era-, pero se le antojaba más majestuosa que la torre Hokage de su villa natal. Temari tomó la delantera, haciendo un gesto como saludo a uno de los guardias que estaban apostados por el lugar y entrando en el enorme edificio, siendo seguida de Shikamaru –quien murmuró algo parecido a "qué problemático"- y Tenten, que no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados, curiosa.

—Primer piso, tercera puerta a la izquierda –indicó la muchacha de Suna-, comenzando a subir las escaleras para indicarle su cuarto-. Me gustaría hablar contigo, pero estoy segura de que prefieres descansar hasta mañana que escuchar mi charla.

Tenten esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

—No te ofendas, pero tienes razón.

Temari esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Me lo imaginaba. Es aquí –le indicó la puerta-. Siéntete en tu casa. Que descanses.

La chica de Konoha se despidió también y entró al cuarto. Era bastante agradable y acogedor; no demasiado elegante, pero tampoco austero. Una cama de aspecto cómodo resaltaba en el cuarto, un armario empotrado con papel pintado se hallaba frente a ésta, y un escritorio se encontraba bajo la pequeña ventana.

No le prestó demasiada atención a todo aquello; simplemente, dejó la mochila en el suelo, se dejó caer a la cama y casi instantáneamente se quedó dormida.

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡Hola a todos y muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic!_

_Ya sé que la pareja principal es de lo más raro (y el KankuSaku tampoco es muy habitual), pero buah, me apetece probar con algo nuevo n.n. A ver si la mezcla resulta bien._

_Independientemente de la pareja, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en que los personajes estén lo más IC posible (si veis algún signo de OoC no dudéis en decírmelo). Vamos, que Gaara no va a ser el caballero atento y enamoradizo que sale en muchos fics; será Gaara, más bien frío y antipático. Y Tenten…también será Tenten XD, si bien ella me da un poco más de margen._

_Sé que está bastante flojo, pero bueno, tengo preparada una buena trama –creo XD-. Esto es una especie de prólogo introductorio :P. Ya tengo hecho el esquema del desarrollo del fic, así que termino con Caminando (que, por cierto, ya tengo en fase final :D) y me pongo con este n.n._

_En fin, que me enrollo como una persiana. Nada, en cuanto lo termine subiré el segundo capítulo. Mientras tanto, mandadme reviews aunque sea para decirme que es un horror --…aunque ya lo sé XD._

_¡Nos leemos en el capítulo II!_


	2. Primer día en Sunagakure no sato

**El Filo Ensangrentado.**

**Capítulo II: Primer día en Sunagakure no sato.**

Cuando abrió los ojos aquella mañana, parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la intensa luz que inundaba la habitación, tardó varios segundos en recordar dónde estaba. El lugar –una habitación luminosa y color terroso, cómodamente amueblada- le resultaba extraño y algo inquietante. Como en un flash, los acontecimientos del día anterior acudieron a su mente. Se incorporó, bostezando sonoramente.

Claro, estaba en Suna. La maldita misión de Tsunade.

Dando un suspiro, tomó algo de ropa limpia de su mochila y se dirigió al baño anexo a darse una buena ducha. Debería haberlo hecho el día anterior, lo sabía, pero también estaba segura de que si se hubiera metido en la ducha habría acabado durmiéndose allí mismo. El cansancio de tres días viajando podía con ella, definitivamente. Era más que posible que Gai-sensei tuviera razón al decirle que necesitaba mejorar su capacidad de resistencia.

"En fin, más vale tarde que nunca", pensó, recuperando su optimismo habitual mientras el agua fría ayudaba a quitarle de encima la arena que aún le quedaba en el cuerpo y, sobretodo, en el pelo.

Después de la reconfortante ducha, se vistió –ropa cómoda y de tono chinesco, como era su estilo-, guardó sus pocas pertenencias en el armario y salió del cuarto, topando casualmente –o quizá no fue una casualidad- con Temari, que tenía el aspecto de quien lleva ya varias horas en pie; para su estado, tenía más ánimo que la propia Tenten.

—Buenos días, Temari-san –saludó Tenten.

—Buenas tardes, casi –dijo la otra, sonriendo ampliamente-. Te lo has tomado con filosofía¿eh?

—Uhm…ese viaje pudo conmigo –reconoció la chica, estirándose-. ¿Te parecería una maleducada si te dijera que me estoy muriendo de hambre?

—Sólo si no es cierto –dijo Temari con cierto tono de burla-. Vamos, abajo está la cocina.

Algo insegura, la muchacha de Konoha siguió a su acompañante escaleras abajo. El lugar estaba totalmente desierto, lo que le producía una cierta sensación de desazón y melancolía, aparte de un poco de nerviosismo.

— ¿No hay nadie más en la casa? –le preguntó a Temari; nada más decirlo, se sintió un poco tonta. "Casa" no era precisamente un término adecuado para referirse a la impresionante mansión del Kazekage de Sunagakure.

—Sip –contestó ésta, guiándola hacia la cocina-. Gaara está en su despacho, con su trabajo, como siempre –esto último lo dijo con un cierto tono descorazonado-. Y Kankurô…bueno… –rió misteriosamente-. A saber por dónde anda ése.

Tenten la miró extrañada, si bien la otra chica se encogió de hombros enigmáticamente y le señaló el frigorífico de la sala.

—Toma lo que quieras, no hay problema con eso –indicó-. Tengo que ir a hacer algo, vuelvo en unos minutos¿vale?

—Como quieras –dijo Tenten, abriendo la nevera y sacando un brick de leche.

Comenzó a buscar por los estantes; para su suerte, logró encontrar una botella de té frío, unas galletas con bastante buena pinta y unas cuantas tazas, de las que tomó una para servirse su bebida. Se sentó en una de las sillas, con aire pensativo, tomando el vaso entre sus manos y fijando su mirada en un curioso cuadro que representaba un paisaje marino en tormenta, pero sin verlo; estaba demasiado enfrascada en sus cosas.

De momento, el traslado no le parecía tan terrible. En contra de sus expectativas, Temari resultaba de lo más agradable; no obstante, no podía evitar sentir un cierto rencor contra ella por lo ocurrido en los exámenes chuunin. Pero, desde luego, no iba a buscarse problemas con la gente de Suna, y muchísimo menos con la hermana del dirigente del lugar; ella estaba allí por su talento –vaya que sonaba engreída, pero sabía que era cierto- con las armas. Tenía una misión que cumplir por orden de su superior, y se limitaría a hacer aquello que le habían encomendado. Punto.

De un bocado terminó uno de los dulces que estaba tomando, y en un rápido trago terminó el té con leche, al oír pasos que se acercaban; pocos segundos después, Temari volvió a aparecer en la estancia.

— ¿Estás preparada para comenzar? –le preguntó.

—Eso creo –respondió Tenten, haciendo una mueca-. En fin, vamos al tema.

—Bien –asintió Temari, moviendo la mano-. Sígueme.

Para sorpresa de la muchacha de Konoha, la condujo hacia el patio interior de la mansión, un lugar amplio que, sin duda, era perfecto gracias a su extensión para entrenamientos y actividades de semejante índole. Y, allí, de pie con su habitual actitud de rebelde sin causa se hallaba el hermano de Temari, Kankurô, distraído en la revisión de su marioneta _Karasu_. Sin embargo, al escuchar los pasos de las muchachas se giró y las miró, luciendo una sonrisa en su rostro, pintado de morado como habituaba.

— ¿Tú? –exclamó Tenten, incrédula.

El marionetista miró a su izquierda y su derecha cómicamente, con fingido desconcierto, como si esperara encontrar a alguien más que su inerte marioneta.

—Eso me parece –dijo con ironía-. ¿Algún problema con ello? –la pregunta fue casi agresiva.

—Qué va –negó la chica de Konoha-. Pero, para serte sincera, me ha sorprendido.

—Uhm, me lo tomaré como un elogio.

Temari puso los ojos en blanco y soltó el resoplido de quien escucha algo a lo que está muy habituado.

—En fin, os dejo solos –dijo, ajustándose el abanico a la espalda, pues seguía llevándolo a pesar de que era más que evidente que no debería-. Kankurô, no seas demasiado…tú, con ella¿quieres? –el chico levantó una ceja-. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy; nos veremos luego.

—Sí, claro –murmuró Kankurô, más para sí que para Tenten-. "Cosas que hacer…". Como si yo fuera tonto y no supiera que se va con el Nara… –al escuchar la risita ahogada de Tenten, se giró hacia ésta, sonriendo irónicamente-. ¿Te hace gracia? Pues no te hará tanta cuando los veas arrepegados todo el día como conejos en celo…ya ves como está…

— ¿Has sido tú el que me ha pedido que viniera? –preguntó la chica, tratando de obviar los impertinentes comentarios del chico.

—Bueno, más o menos –dijo él, rascándose la nuca-. Necesitaba a alguien que supiera de esto de las armas, y Temari me dijo que probablemente tú eras la mejor en esto –se le acercó con cara de cómplice-. Entre tú y yo, creo que quiere que nos arrejuntemos –Tenten rió divertida-. Y bueno, también Gaara hace un tiempo dijo que se necesitaría a alguien entendido en el tema para renovar un poco el arsenal de la villa; no gratis, por supuesto –añadió con cierta despreocupación, mirándola curioso-. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—Bueno, no soy precisamente yo la que decide las cosas –dijo Tenten, encogiéndose de hombros-. Después de todo, esto es una misión, y debo cumplir con mi encargo –sostuvo la mirada del joven-. ¿Y bien¿Por dónde empezamos?

Kankurô se rascó la barbilla, pensando; pareció tomar una decisión en pocos segundos.

—Mejor te llevo a dar una vuelta por la villa –decidió, hablando mientras hacía un sello con la mano derecha; su marioneta desapareció con un "plop" y una vaharada de humo-. Lo mejor será que te acostumbres al lugar antes de ninguna otra cosa –terminó, colocándose sus pergaminos a la espalda.

La muchacha de Konoha asintió; no podía estar más de acuerdo. Su sentido de la orientación no era malo –una kunoichi debe de tener los sentidos agudizados, después de todo-, pero nunca viene mal un poco de ayuda… ¿verdad?

* * *

De acuerdo, retiraba lo que se había afirmado a sí misma momentos antes y ahora aceptaba una nueva realidad: la villa de Suna la dejaba simplemente desubicada. 

Prácticamente todas las calles le resultaban igual; las casas del mismo estilo, redondeadas y de color terroso, el pavimento arenoso y sin asfaltar, la falta de árboles y plantas… Era un lugar muy, muy distinto al lugar del que ella provenía; y, en cierto modo, eso la ponía un poco inquieta.

—La verdad…no distingo muy bien unos sitios de otros –reconoció, mirando a Kankurô algo avergonzada-. Son bastante parecidos.

—Bah, extranjeros… –refunfuñó el chico, molesto-. Es fácil; basta con que tomes como referencia algún edificio característico. Lo más sencillo es mirar siempre la mansión Kazekage; todos los caminos acaban dando en ella tarde o temprano.

— ¡Eso ya lo sabía! –exclamó Tenten, enrojeciendo ligeramente-. Soy kunoichi, imbécil. Pero, tome como referencia lo que tome, sigue siendo un sitio jodidamente laberíntico.

—Oh, bueno…entonces, asegúrate de llevar niñera cuando andes por la ciudad.

Tenten le dirigió una mirada asesina, a lo que él respondió con una perezosa sonrisa arrogante.

—Venga, chica, no te cabrees, que te saldrán arrugas como a Temari –Tenten tuvo que reprimir una leve sonrisa-. Vale; te llevaré a ver a alguien que seguro que te interesará conocer.

La muchacha lo miró interrogante, pero él no pareció tener gana alguna de decírselo; se limitó a sonreír con malicia –lo que le causó la muy acertada impresión de que iba a acabar acostumbrándose a la personalidad irónica y prepotente de Kankurô- y a hacerle una seña indicándole que lo siguiera. Un tanto fastidiada, la chica aceleró el paso para seguirlo –a fin de cuentas, él era más alto y por tanto tenía las piernas más largas- y se colocó a su lado.

—Eh¿adónde me llevas? –exigió saber.

—Mujeres… –bufó Kankurô-. No sabéis esperar –giró la cabeza para mirarla, con el entrecejo fruncido-. Cuando lleguemos, lo verás. No seas tan ansiosa, caramba.

No le hizo ninguna gracia, desde luego, pero Tenten se dejó guiar por el arrogante marionetista, quien se conocía como la palma de la mano aquel lugar que a ella le resultaba tan molestamente liante; aunque desde luego no le agradaba, tenía que confiar en el que sería su guía probablemente durante los siguientes seis meses –y vaya, empezaba a tener más que claro que iban a ser seis meses especialmente duros…quizá incluso más que los entrenamientos de Gai-sensei y Lee-.

Sin embargo, comprendió todo cuando Kankurô se detuvo enfrente de una tienda pequeña de aspecto humilde y quizá un tanto descuidado, con un letrero rojizo que rezaba: "Armas Giniro". Bruscamente, con los ojos brillando, se giró hacia el marionetista, quien sonreía ampliamente y con aspecto de ya haber previsto su reacción.

— ¿Giniro¿"_EL_" Giniro? –cuando Kankurô asintió con hastío, volvió a darse la vuelta y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa-. ¡Madre mía¡Éste tío es famoso hasta en Konoha¡Kya! –se le escapó, entusiasmada-. ¡Voy a conocerlo, voy a conocerlo…!

Kankurô puso los ojos en blanco.

"Mujeres…sólo piensan que en comprar lo que sea".

— ¡Buenos días! –exclamó Tenten, entrando en la tienda y mirando a su alrededor ilusionada-. ¡Wah¡Mira qué espada! –sin dudar cogió el arma que reposaba en una mesa y la revisó con ojo crítico.

—Ey, viejo Ryû –llamó Kankurô, mirando hacia el interior de la tienda-. Hoy tienes una visita bastante interesante. ¡Sal, holgazán!

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido de algo metálico que caía estrepitosamente al suelo, provocando que ambos shinobis encogieran los hombros y cerraran los ojos en señal de dolor auditivo. Casi al instante, se escuchó un quejido de dolor, y el sonido de alguien que se levanta con dificultad del suelo.

—Ay, Kankurô, mira lo que ha pasado por tu culpa…si no estuviera tan viejo te daría una paliza. Pero claro, aprovéchate de un pobre viejo desvalido…

De la trastienda –cuyo suelo estaba cubierto de piezas de metal y cajas de cartón, sin duda causa del estruendo anterior- salió un hombre sin duda alguna, y tal como él mismo afirmaba, viejo. Tenía la piel muy morena, típica de las gentes del desierto, además de arrugada por la vejez; Tenten pudo vislumbrar que tenía las manos llenas de callos, producto de la actividad con las armas. Tenía un cierto aspecto marchito, al estar encorvado, pero su sola presencia imponía un mínimo de respeto –si bien quizá en el caso de Tenten se debía simplemente al reconocimiento que tenía del nombre del anciano-. Los ojos pequeños, escrutadores, de un negro profundo que poseía el hombre, se fijaron severamente en Kankurô, pero seguidamente la boca semi-desdentada esbozó una sonrisa que tenía un extraño parecido con la del marionetista.

—Kankurô, granuja¿cómo tienes la caradura de venir ahora, después de dos meses dejando dolo y abandonado al pobre viejo Ryû? –preguntó bromeando, dándole un fuerte golpe a su interlocutor en la espalda.

—No te hagas la víctima, que sé que has tenido un montón de trabajo…y has estado holgazaneando, como de costumbre -se encogió de hombros Kankurô-. Y mira, que hoy traigo compañía… –señaló a Tenten.

El interés del hombre por bromear con su compañero se desvaneció automáticamente como por arte de magia, y se dedicó a dar una vuelta completa en torno a la chuunin de la Hoja, quine no supo si reír o enfadarse.

—Qué mona –se admiró el hombre; por suerte para Tenten, no era el mismo tipo de halago pervertido de los que soltaba el viejo Ero-Sennin de Konoha-. ¿Y es tu novia?

Kankurô se revolvió el pelo en un gesto prepotente, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Bueno, a decir verdad…

—…no –completó Tenten, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia-. Estoy aquí por una misión, como enviada de Konoha.

—Ah, bueno, porque si llegaba a ser así te mato por tener tan mal gusto –Tenten rió desdeñosamente-. ¿Y qué trae a una dama a mi humilde tienda?

—Sus armas –los ojos de Tenten brillaron con fuerza-. Son de lo mejor que he visto; quiero ver cómo las hace.

Kankurô sonrió; mira que las mujeres eran obvias…

* * *

Los ojos castaños de Tenten brillaban, reflejando la llama viva en la que el viejo Ryû estaba derritiendo pacientemente el filo de una daga mellada, con la intención de repararla. Kankurô se hallaba sentado a una prudencial distancia, observando también pero sin el interés entusiasta de Tenten, pues él ya había visto aquel mismo procedimiento miles y miles de veces. Sin embargo, la chica lo contemplaba arrobada, con atención, tomando apunte mental de cada uno de los movimientos del hombre –lo que el marionetista sabía que no le desagradaría para nada-. 

—Tu amiga es muy aplicada, Kankurô –comentó Ryû risueñamente, bajando el arma un momento y dirigiéndole una mirada al chico-. Ojalá tú tuvieras su mismo entusiasmo…

El nombrado puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como si no lo hubiera visto ya mil millones de veces…

—Pero… ¡esto es genial! –intervino Tenten, antes de que el fabricante pudiera abrir la boca para responder al impertinente marionetista-. ¡Qué dominio de la técnica¡Y el fuego está a la temperatura justa¡En Konoha no son tan precisos!

—Vaya, por fin alguien que aprecia mi trabajo –dijo Ryû, satisfecho-. Éste chaval –señaló a Kankurô con la cabeza- prefiere irse a corretear detrás de las chicas de la villa a desentrañar los misterios de mi trabajo.

El aludido hizo un sonido de burla.

— ¿Y quién es el masoca que prefiere lo otro? –preguntó con burla.

Ryû puso los ojos en blanco, y continuó con su labor, mientras Tenten lo observaba fascinada. Kankurô imitó a su conocido, poniendo los ojos en blanco y esbozando una mueca sarcástica.

—A ver si ahora te vas a enamorar del viejo, Tenten…

Y, obviamente, la tercera que tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco fue la susodicha muchacha.

—Hazle un favor al mundo y cállate.

* * *

Shikamaru bostezó, mirando hacia el cielo con aspecto aburrido. Se rascó la nuca, y sus ojos negros se perdieron en una de las pocas nubes que había en el límpido cielo azul de Sunagakure, blanca, esponjosa y sola. 

"Qué aburrido…", pensó, echándose al suelo con las manos en la nuca, pensativo.

La villa de la Arena no le resultaba atractiva. Hacía siempre calor, mucho calor, cosa que aumentaba su pereza. No le daban los ánimos como para moverse de su sitio, allá, en la terraza, mirando al cielo y aprovechado uno de los pocos lugares realmente agradables de la aldea. Si cerraba los ojos, incluso podía sentir una brisa suave y fresca acariciarle el rostro…

— ¡Bu! –exclamó una voz cerca de él.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos, topándose con los de una divertida Temari.

—No hagas eso –rezongó, poniéndose la mano para tapar la luz del sol.

—Deja de quejarte –espetó ella, sentándose a su lado-. No sabes hacer otra cosa…

—Hmmmm… –murmuró Shikamaru vagamente, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de la mujer y tocando suavemente su vientre.

—Caramba que eres poco comunicativo –suspiró Temari, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y acariciándole el pelo.

—Comunicarme es muy problemático –rezongó, apoyándose un poco más en ella-. Estás blandita…

La caricia en su cabello se convirtió en un tirón a mala idea.

— ¡Ay! Me haces daño, mujer.

— ¡No me digas blandita! –protestó ella, ligeramente ruborizada; no era bastante tener que verse en el espejo tan hinchada, él tenía que recordárselo.

—…como una nube… –Shikamaru la ignoró, continuando con sus "indagaciones".

Temari puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando pesadamente. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, con semblante preocupado.

— ¿Crees que mi hermano se portará bien con la chica? –lanzó al aire.

—Pues no lo sé, pero si tiene la misma actitud que tuvo conmigo cuando se enteró de que estabas…erm, como estás, creo que no se va a portar demasiado bien.

—Tenten no ha dejado embarazado a nadie –Temari dejó escapar una carcajada divertida-. Aunque mejor le pregunto a Gaara por si acaso –añadió en tono burlón.

—Mmh… –refunfuñó Shikamaru, de nuevo, cerrando los ojos.

La chica de la Arena esbozó una sonrisa leve. Pasó la mano suavemente por el cabello del chico, acariciándolo con mimo. Shika-kun era tan, pero TAN problemático…mucho más de lo que él pensaba. Y, sin embargo –por mucho que Kankurô se lo pidiera- no lo iba a cambiar por nadie. Shikamaru era su chico problemático. Y punto. Quien lo cuestionara, se las iba a tener que ver con ella.

Shikamaru trató de evitar una sonrisa. Decididamente, Temari era lo único que le resultaba atractivo en la villa de la Arena.

* * *

— ¡Kyaaah¡Pica! –exclamó Tenten, haciéndose aire con la mano. 

Kankurô le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa, a punto de carcajada.

—Y pues¿qué esperabas de la comida de la gente del desierto? –preguntó son ironía, tomando una cucharada de su curry picante, sin hacer ningún aspaviento extraño, a diferencia de la chica de Konoha.

Tenten le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras cogía un vaso de agua y lo bebía con rapidez para apagar el fuego que le abrasaba la garganta. Aún así, tuvo que toser un par de veces antes de sentirse capaz de hablar sin que le temblara la voz.

—Al menos me podrías habed avisado de que picaba como ed infiedno, pedazo de…

Kankurô dejó escapar una risa desdeñosa.

—Pero de esa manera no habría resultado divertido…

La chica volvió a mirarlo mal, pero aquella vez se calló.

—Y¿qué tal van las cosas por Konoha?

—Bien, más o menos –Tenten se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabes, como siempre; Lee sigue tan loco como de costumbre, Neji pasa de todo, Gai-sensei… -negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. …Gai-sensei sigue como siempre…Naruto grita que quiere ser Hokage y entonces Sakura le pega… -el marionetista dio un respingo involuntario al escuchar aquel nombre, pero Tenten o no lo vio o prefirió ignorarlo-. Ya sabes. Es Konoha.

—Hm… -emitió Kankurô, con la mirada perdida en su plato-. Unos inmaduros, supongo. Como siempre.

Tenten le dirigió tal mirada que el chico tuvo la certeza de que, si estas fueran capaces de asesinar, ya estaría a dos metros bajo tierra.

—No te pases con nosotros –le advirtió, señalándole con un trozo de pan que acababa de coger de la cesta de mimbre que estaba en medio de la mesita-. ¿Hace falta que te recuerde que fuimos los inútiles de Konoha los que le salvamos el culo a tu Kazekage?

—Lo que quizá sí hace falta que te recuerde yo es que Gaara no es ninguna fresa y no le hará ninguna gracia saber que la gente habla de su culo con tanta libertad –soltó irónicamente Kankurô, haciendo una mueca.

Tenten dejó escapar un bufido. ¡Es que era imposible tratar de razonar con aquel chico! Como diría Shikamaru, era muy problemático.

—Sí que me acuerdo de aquella vez. Casi me muero yo, de todas formas –dijo Kankurô.

—Ajá. Sakura te salvó –la chica sonrió ampliamente, con malicia-. Apuesto a que no te hizo ninguna gracia que una mujer, y además una de Konoha, tuviera que salvarte…la vida.

Kankurô esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno…hay algunas mujeres que…no son tan terribles cuando te salvan la vida –las comisuras de sus labios temblaron, probablemente tratando de evitar una sonrisa amplia-. Yo ya pagué mi deuda con Haruno. Así que… -se encogió de hombros.

Tenten lo miró interesada, estrechando sus ojos castaños. Por algún comentario de Sakura, ya sabía alguna cosa de lo que había pasado. Bueno, en realidad muy poco… Pero, si bien Tenten podía a veces ser un poco "directa" y quizá incluso masculina –el simpático de Neji se la había dicho una vez-, había una cualidad femenina que no se le resistía: la curiosidad.

—Y… ¿qué pasó?

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara se aburría. 

Aquella tarde hacía un calor extraño, incluso para la villa de la Arena; el viento venía del este, trayendo una brisa cálida y espesa, que se pegaba a la piel. Aún estando acostumbrado a vivir en un clima con situaciones climáticas tan extremas, aquel día se le estaba haciendo insoportable, interminable y, sobretodo, soporífero –aún cuando él no era especialmente dormilón-.

Miró la pila de documentos que tenía delante con aire distraído. Aún le quedaba trabajo. Mucho. No se quejaba –después de todo, él había sido el que eligió ser Kage-, pero a veces –sólo a veces- echaba un poco de menos la libertad.

Suspiró.

"Realmente, debo de estar desvariando", pensó, cogiendo la primera hoja del montón y revisándola por encima para luego firmarla sin darle mucha importancia. Alguna tontería sobre intercambio de comercio con otras villas; últimamente, las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, demasiado. Incluso su hermano Kankurô se quejaba del hecho que no había misiones interesantes. Temari discrepaba; por primera vez en su vida, la kunoichi comenzaba a apreciar la paz y la tranquilidad. Si bien, su estado no era el mejor para ir dando saltos por ahí.

Frunció el ceño, molesto. Tenía que reconocer que la presencia del Nara allí no era precisamente su deseo. Pero en fin, su hermana era su hermana, y…

Se pasó el resto de la tarde entre divagaciones, cavilando hasta que unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de su labor.

—Adelante –dijo con voz ronca.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a su hermnao kankurô, quien por alguna extraña razón tenía algunas partes de la cara chamuscadas, como si hubiera estado "jugando con fuego".

—Ya está oscuro –anunció el marionetista, señalando hacia la ventana, desde la cual ya se podía ver el cielo violáceo en el que brillaba una luna llena redonda y blanca como una perla-. Temari dice que bajes a cenar –Kankurô hizo una mueca antes de sonreír levemente e imitar la voz de su hermana mayor-. _Ya_.

—De acuerdo –dijo Gaara, levantándose-. Dile que ya voy.

Su hermano asintió y se marchó de la habitación; después de ordenar un poco su escritorio –si bien no había mucho que arreglar- hizo otro tanto y bajó por las escaleras hasta el primer piso; en la cocina estaba su hermana Temari haciendo la cena y Kankurô ayudándola en la labor –para alivio de todos-. Shikamaru se hallaba sentado en el sillón del salón anexado a la cocina, y una muchacha de cabello recogido en moños conversaba animadamente con él.

—Buenas noches –saludó el pelirrojo, mirando en derredor.

Shikamaru hizo su típico gesto con la mano, y Temari apartó la mirada de la cazuela para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Hola, hermanito!

— ¡Temari, cuidado¡Te estás pasando con la sal!

Gaara sonrió –mentalmente, por supuesto- ante la pelea de sus dos hermanos mayores. De reojo, vio como la chica de moños se levantaba, algo nerviosa.

—Encantada de volver a verle, Kazekage-sama –dijo la muchacha, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El Kazekage parpadeó levemente.

—… ¿disculpa?

Se escuchó un extraño sonido provinente de la cocina. Algo parecido a una risa ahogada.

—Soy Tenten, de Konohagakure –aclaró la chica, dirigiendo una mirada furibunda a Kankurô, quien se había asomado y lucía una amplia sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

—Ah. Ya –dejó escapar Gaara, inexpresivamente; como en un flash, le vino a la mente la imagen de una kunoichi de Konoha siendo vapuleada

La chica lo miró con claro disgusto. Ofendida. Y, si bien Gaara no era ningún experto en saber qué sentían los demás –no cuando apenas era capaz de expresar lo que sentía él mismo-, tuvo una apreciación bastante aproximada de lo que debería de estar pensando en aquel momento.

"Antipático".

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_En primer lugar, gracias a quienes dejaron reviews; me animaron mucho, ya que este fic me lo he auto impuesto como un reto personal XP._

_¡Sí, lo sé! Parece más un KankuTen… ¡pero __**es**__ un GaaTen! Sólo hay que darle un poco de tiempo XD. Además…Kanku va con Saku XD_

_En fin, ya ha aparecido nuestro Kazekage pelirrojo, aunque no le ha prestado mucha atención a nuestra kunoichi de las armas… Era de esperar que ni le prestara atención XD, aunque ella sí se ha fijado, aunque sea para pensar que es un capullo XD. _Anyway_. La cosa irá surgiendo gradualmente, esperad y veréis ¬v¬._

_¡Gracias por leer, y dejadme reviews! Se despide una Eva feliz e ilusionada con su bandana nueva de Suna XD._

_Aclaración:_

_Giniro: Plateado._

_Ryû: Dragón._

_**PD: Las contestaciones a los review anónimos las colgaré mañana en mi perfil n.n.**_


	3. Algo que no debes hacer

**El Filo Ensangrentado.**

**Capítulo III: Algo que no debes hacer.**

El día siguiente, Tenten se levantó de un relativo buen humor. Al fin y al cabo, sin contar el deshonroso trato que le había dado el Kazekage —frunció el ceño al recordarlo— la cena había sido bastante amena y divertida. Temari era simpática —menos con Shikamaru, pero eso no venía al caso—, Kankurô aunque algo arrogante también le agradaba y Shikamaru…bueno, Shikamaru era Shikamaru —gran verdad universal—. Gaara tenía la sensibilidad de un ladrillo, pero en fin, no todo podía ser bueno. Lástima.

Después de una rápida ducha y tomar sus kunais y demás —quería enseñárselos al viejo fabricante para tener una opinión más profesional— bajó las escaleras dando trompicones y entró en la cocina, donde un pensativo Kankurô tomaba una taza de café humeante —extraño para tan caluroso lugar— con la mirada oscura perdida en ésta.

—¿Porqué demonios estás tan contenta? —dejó escapar abruptamente al verla entrar en la habitación silbando.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —respondió Tenten irónicamente, sentándose frente a él, tomando una taza y sirviéndose (eso sí, té frío; ella sería incapaz de aguantar algo caliente con el calor que hacía en aquel maldito lugar)—. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

—No he podido dormir casi nada… —al notar la mirada extrañada de la chica, se explicó—. Ya sabes, mi habitación está al lado de la de mi hermana y ese palurdo… Y bueno, ya te imaginas —puso los ojos en blanco—, a veces se ponen cariñosos y al pobre de Kankurô le toca escuchar cosas que le pondrían los pelos de punta al mismísimo Orochimaru. Acabaré con más ojeras que Gaara, ya lo verás.

Tenten dejó escapar una risa divertida al imaginar al chico con su maquillaje morado y las acentuadas ojeras persiguiendo a Shikamaru en calzones, provocando que casi se le saliera el té por la nariz y que el joven la mirara con el entrecejo fruncido, sin duda ofendido en su orgullo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y aún no has intentado cargarte al pobre de Shikamaru? —dijo burlonamente la chica, con voz atragantada a causa de su bebida y tanteando en busca de una servilleta para limpiarse.

—Lo haría, pero tengo la sensación de que hay cosas que no debo ver nunca…a veces salgo por ahí a darle la paliza que el Nara se merece a algún saco de boxeo, pero nada más —esbozó una mueca irónica—. Aunque me gustaría.

La muchacha de Konoha sonrió levemente, dando a entender que se lo imaginaba a la perfección, y volvió a su taza, pensativa ella también.

—¿Y los demás? —peguntó de repente, interesada.

Kankurô se encogió de hombros.

—Temari tenía cita con el médico, creo; el Nara ha aprovechado esto para escaquearse de las ya pocas responsabilidades que tiene. Y Gaara está encerrado en su despacho, como siempre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —interrogó el marionetista, curioso.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin definirse, levantándose, dejando el vaso en el fregadero y estirándose perezosamente.

—Por nada. Sólo quería saberlo —sonrió—. ¿Nos vamos?

Kankurô imitó el gesto de la chica, pero se levantó y salió de la habitación con ella, en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo suyo. Fue el marionetista quien rompió el hielo, un poco incómodo al parecer.

—¿Y¿Qué tal te está pareciendo nuestra villa? —hizo una de sus ya típicas muecas arrogantes—. Mejor que Konoha¿eh?

Tenten cruzó los brazos y le dirigió una mirada de reojo, sonriendo prepotentemente.

—Suna no está mal —respondió en tono casual—. Aunque, eso sí, no tiene ni punto de comparación con Konoha, eh —acentuó la sonrisa maliciosa.

—Esa es una muy mala imitación de mi sonrisa, bonita —replicó Kankurô, sobándose la barbilla y cerrando un ojo, dándose una expresión un tanto divertida—. Aún te quedan muchas cosas que aprender, nena —tras el comentario hizo una mueca parecida a las sonrisas _profident_ que solía exhibir el sensei de la muchacha de Konoha.

Escandalizada, Tenten le dio un codazo en las costillas —provocando que el chico dejara escapar una maldición bastante escandalizadora también— y lo encaró, con las manos en las caderas y gesto enfurruñado.

—¡¡Si serás guarro!!

Kankurô, entendiendo de qué iba el tema, soltó una fuerte risotada que hizo temblar las paredes de la mansión.

—¡Malpensada…! —dijo con los labios temblando, imitando la aguda voz de la kunoichi, quién se indignó aún más, antes de volver a reír.

La muchacha abrió la boca para replicarle no muy amablemente, pero se detuvo al notar un escalofrío que le recorría la espina dorsal; no tardó en descubrir la causa. Un Sabaku no Gaara especialmente serio y molesto los observaba fijamente, con sus profundos ojos claros refulgiendo de algo que podría llamarse ira.

—¿Vais a dejar de armar tanto escándalo? —preguntó, claramente molesto, taladrándolos con la mirada.

El marionetista se dio la vuelta con un movimiento digno del más rígido robot, repentinamente serio, alzando las manos con gesto tranquilizador.

—Vale, Gaara. Perdona. Ya nos vamos —dijo en tono apaciguador.

—_Gracias_ —las ácidas palabras del Kazekage sonaron de todo menos agradecidas, y con su habitual aire digno y estoico se marchó de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

Kankurô suspiró, moviendo la cabeza y dirigiendo a Tenten una mirada de soslayo.

—No le hagas mucho caso; siempre es así —susurró, con un cierto brillo en los ojos que la chica calificó como melancolía.

Tenten movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, sin definirse; aún seguía mirando el lugar por el que el inexpresivo Kazekage se había marchado. Aún sentía un cierto peso en el ambiente; aunque eso le desagradara, aquel muchacho imponía con su simple presencia un temor que pocos podían conseguir sin decir una palabra. Y eso que Tenten estaba acostumbrada a los silencios pesados; Neji no era precisamente el compañero más locuaz, precisamente. Aunque claro, para eso ya estaba Lee, que hablaba por cuatro.

—Por lo que veo, no es demasiado agradable —dejó escapar, mirando a Kankurô con una ceja alzada-. Ya sé que es tu hermano, pero…

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua despectivamente, moviendo la cabeza de manera que daba a entender que no le preocupaba y comenzando a caminar, haciendo una seña a la muchacha para que lo siguiera.

—No repliques…antes era peor. Mucho, mucho peor.

La chica sonrió. Casi le costaba creerse eso.

* * *

—_¿Qué tal las cosas por Konoha?_

_Tenten alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de Shikamaru, oscuros y caídos con un toque de inexpresión —como solían ser—, que sin embargo ahora la miraban con un punto de interés. La chica suspiró levemente._

—_Imagínate, como siempre —le quitó importancia, alargando el brazo hacia Kankurô para que le acercara la jarra de agua fría—. La vieja Tsunade gruñe, Naruto grita que quiere ser Hokage, Sakura le pega… —dio un suspiro, sonriendo levemente—. Los de tu equipo están bien; es más, Ino asegura que está mucho mejor sin ti. Dice que deberías preñar a chicas más a menudo —añadió, recordando una conversación que había tenido con los restantes integrantes del equipo diez hacía varios días, durante el período de escasez de misiones._

_Temari soltó una carcajada alegre, a pesar de que las caras de sus dos hermanos resultaban un tanto desagradables: Kankurô tenía un tic en el ojo derecho y tenía cara de haber probado un curry especialmente picante; los claros ojos de Gaara no eran más que una fina rendija blanca y azulada, si bien era el único cambio en su marmóreo rostro._

—_Shikamaru, te dejo…creo que me acabo de enamorar de Ino —y dejó escapar una nueva risa._

_El Nara dio un suspiro, mirando hacia el techo y murmurando por lo bajo su ya histórica frase; trató de quitarle importancia, fingiendo que no había oído el comentario, cogiendo una nueva cucharada de aquel curry tan picante, que Tenten prefería evitar pero que tanto parecía gustar a los habitantes de la aldea de la Arena. Nadie se sorprendió cuando el chico tosió, poniéndose rojo._

_La chica de la Arena rodó los ojos, medio divertida, dándole un par de golpecitos a su ¿novio? en la espalda y acercándole un jarrito de sake bien frío que el Nara se apuró a vaciar de golpe, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio tras esto._

—_Eres un caso —dijo Temari, chaqueando la lengua y dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria._

—"_Acias" —murmuró el chico, dejando escapar un suspiro y tratando de recuperar la dignidad perdida reclinándose en su asiento._

_Tenten los miró, risueña. Después de todo, se le hacía un lugar bastante agradable, a pesar de que tanto calor no le gustaba para nada —curioso que, hacía sólo un par de días, estaba quejándose de que en Konoha no paraba de llover—. _

—_Y, aparte de las estupideces de Ino¿no hay nada digno de contar de la villa? —dijo Shikamaru, mirando de reojo a su compañera y frunciendo el ceño._

_La chica apoyó la mejilla en la mano, dirigiendo los ojos distraídamente al techo, de un color arenoso que resultaba un tanto monótono; todo parecía igual en Sunagakure, y a nadie de allá lo sentía como extraño. Quizá, Tenten estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la variedad y el color que había en Konoha._

—_Pues no, la verdad… —murmuró, distraída—. La última temporada apenas hubo misiones por las lluvias fuertes…_

—_¿Y desde cuando es eso un impedimento para que se continúe con la dinámica habitual de los ninjas? —preguntó Kankurô, metiendo cuchara tanto en la conversación como en su plato, mirando inquisidoramente a Tenten._

_Ésta frunció el ceño levemente._

—_Bueno, tú no estabas allí —replicó ásperamente, dirigiéndole una mirada ceñuda—. Hubo un torrente que daba miedo, el río se desbordó y todo._

—_Estuve hace un par de años —respondió el marionetista impertinentemente—. Todavía estoy sacando agua de Karasu de aquella vez —rodó los ojos—. Y la Hokage me mandó a una misión que fue prácticamente un suicidio…_

_Tenten dio un resoplido, mirando su plato. Notó que Temari la miraba, risueña, y sin saber porqué, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda._

—_Y dime, Tenten-chan —aquel apelativo tan cariñoso le confirmó a la chica que Temari no pretendía nada bueno, amén de provocarle un nuevo escalofrío—. Me pregunto¿cómo está Sakura-chan?_

"_Así que es esto lo que pretendía", pensó la chica, viendo como el hermano mediano de los Sabaku miraba hacia el techo, al igual que ella misma había hecho unos minutos atrás, intentando fingir que la conversación no tenía nada que ver con él, "Pobre Kankurô, tener una hermana así… Pero ya que estamos…voy a fastidiarlo yo también"._

—_Bien, está bien —dijo, con fingido desinterés—. Hace poquito que la nombraron Jounin. Y bien que se lo merecía, eh –apuntó con malicia, mientras Temari le servía sake con una mueca maliciosa grabada en el rostro—. Anda que no ha mejorado en todo este tiempo. Y además, se ha puesto muy guapa —añadió, casualmente—. Es toda una kunoichi._

_La chica rubia asintió, satisfecha, mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano, quien seguía fingiendo que la cosa no iba con él. Shikamaru murmuró por lo bajo su típica frase; Gaara parecía bastante molesto, dentro de su inexpresión, a juzgar por la leve mueca de desagrado que lucían sus finos labios. La chica de Konoha sonrió, dispuesta a dar el golpe de gracia._

—_Y, no es por ser malpensada, pero últimamente me ha dado la impresión de que tiene un lío con alguien…Naruto se queja de que no se lo cuenta. Pero bueno, ya sabes… —se tocó la nariz con aire de entendida._

_Tenten esbozó una nueva sonrisa maliciosa, a imitación a la de su compañero, y Temari se carcajeó sin piedad alguna de su evidentemente molesto hermano._

—_Me parece que me voy a dormir —dijo Gaara, levantándose, mientras Kankurô mataba a una divertida Temari con la mirada._

—_Pero si tú apenas duermes —observó su hermana mayor, ignorando al marionetista y asomándose por detrás de Shikamaru para mirar a su hermano pequeño, extrañada por su comportamiento._

—_Pues igualmente, me marcho —hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza—. Buenas noches —dijo con voz fría, y salió de la habitación._

_Los presentes intercambiaron miradas de circunstancias._

—_Siempre es así —lo justificó Temari, moviendo la cabeza—. No se lo tomes muy en cuenta —esto básicamente iba dirigido a Tenten, puesto que Kankuro y Shikamaru ya estaban más que acostumbrados a la…rectitud, por así decirlo, del Kazekage de la villa._

_Tenten parpadeó, súbitamente interesada, y apoyó la barbilla en las manos, mirando fijamente por el lugar que el joven pelirrojo se había marchado. Por desagradable que le resultara, no podía negar que era una persona…con un carácter interesante. Por así decirlo._

* * *

—Gran trabajo —se admiró el artesano, analizando uno de los kunais brillantes, casi nuevos, que Tenten le había prestado con aire solemne para que le diera su opinión—. ¿Lo has hecho tú sola? —al ver la mirada ofendida de la chica, movió la cabeza con aire apaciguador, como diciéndole que no había querido ofenderla—. Es muy bueno —lo alzó, moviéndolo para que la luz destellara en el metal. 

—Gracias —agradeció Tenten, moviendo la cabeza—. Sí, lo hice yo. De hecho, no es sólo un hobby; me dedico a elaborar armas para el abastecimiento de la villa cuando no estoy de misión.

Mientras la chica comentaba con entusiasmo sobre la técnica de fundido del hierro con Ryû, Kankurô se hallaba sentado en una banqueta, aparentemente aburrido hasta morir, puesto que miraba hacia el techo y, cuando ninguno de aquellos dos fanáticos de las armas lo miraba, usaba sus hilos de marionetista para pasar el rato haciendo tonterías con el género de la tienda.

—Kankurô, deja de jugar con mi trabajo —dijo el viejo; murmurando alguna maldición entre dientes, el aludido dejó caer la mano y, enfurruñado, volvió a mirar el techo con aburrimiento—. Aprende un poco de Tenten-san —la chica se hinchó de orgullo—. Ella al menos se esfuerza para parecer interesada en su trabajo. Bueno, y de hecho lo está.

Kankurô hizo una mueca de desagrado, y Tenten le sacó la lengua con descaro.

—Eso, eso. A ver si aprendes de mí, que soy un ejemplo de elegancia y trabajo.

Divertido, Ryû se sobó la barbilla.

—Y, recordando un poco…¿la estancia de Tenten-san aquí no se debía a que querías mejorar las características de tus muñecas, canalla?

El marionetista bufó, rodando los ojos.

—No tendría que hacerlo si tú te dignaras a ayudarme —gruñó.

—Yo ya me he retirado —respondió el hombre, alzando las manos con intención de exculparse—. Ya no tengo obligación de enseñar a nadie si no quiero. Y, lamentablemente, no eres el tipo de alumno al que acogería con los brazos abiertos, Kankurô-kun. Pero no es eso lo que quería decir…

—O sea…que a Tenten sí la querrías por alumna —la voz de Kankurô sonaba bastante ofendida.

La aludida se carcajeó, sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta del hombre —quien parecía tener una cierta simpatía por ella, quizá debido a su afinidad profesional— sería afirmativa.

—Tu interés me halaga, Kankurô, pero creo que prefiero a las chicas —bromeó el hombre, guiñándole un ojo, provocando que Tenten volviera a reírse y que el marionetista pusiera los ojos en blanco, optando por ignorarlo.

—¿Y? —el joven Sabaku fingió estar aburrido, apoyando la cara en la mano y bajando los párpados al más puro estilo Shikamaru.

Recobrando la seriedad, el hombre se inclinó hacia él, con mirada cómplice.

—¿Habéis pensado en un combate de entrenamiento?

* * *

—¡Ohayô minna! 

Temari, que estaba en la sala, tumbada en el sofá, leyendo una revista mientras picoteaba de un bol lleno de frutos secos, alzó la cabeza, malhumorada, para saludar a su hermano.

—¿Dónde demonios os habíais…¡¡Aaaaah!!

—Gracias por la elegante bienvenida —Kankurô esbozó una de sus sonrisas maliciosas y se acercó a su hermana mayor.

—¿¡Pero qué habéis hecho!?

Y no era para menos. Tanto Kankurô, como Tenten que le iba a la zaga, iban manchados de los pies a la cabeza de arena, con cortes por todo el cuerpo y la ropa rasgada en algunos lugares. Incluso en la ropa de Tenten —que era de colores más claros que la de Kankurô, quien iba de negro completamente— había algunas manchas de sangre.

—Nada, hemos tenido…un pequeño enfrentamiento —le restó importancia Tenten, sacudiéndose la ropa y haciendo una mueca.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Temari, súbitamente interesada, alzando una ceja—. ¿Y quién de los dos ha ganado?

—Yo —como esperaba, ambos respondieron a la vez pareciendo muy satisfechos de sí mismos, compartiendo tras ello una mirada asesina.

—Oh, vamos, Kankurô-chan, sé honesto y reconoce que te he pateado el culo como he querido —dijo Tenten, sonriendo con la expresión de un niño al que le falta muy poco para cumplir años.

—Venga, no me jodas —el marionetista movió una mano con actitud prepotente—. Si te has desmayado al respirar el humo envenenado de Karasu —se rió fuertemente.

Tenten abrió la boca para replicar, pero Temari se la tapó con la mano, indicándole que se callara. La mujer rubia movió la mano libre, como espantando moscas, hacia su hermano.

—Tú, ahora mismo a la ducha —ordenó con la autoridad de quien ya está acostumbrado a mandar—. ¡Y nada de quejas! —añadió, al ver la expresión ofuscada de Kankurô, quien estaba dispuesto a replicar.

El marionetista entornó los ojos, visiblemente ofendido, pero como conocía el carácter de su hermana mayor —y que con el embarazo había comenzado a tener cambios bruscos— se limitó a chaquear la lengua despectivamente y largarse de allí murmurando entre dientes algo sobre que Shikamaru tenía toda la razón y las mujeres eran todas unas problemáticas. Temari dio un resoplido, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Tenten.

—¿Sabías que esta noche hay un mercadillo en la villa?

Tenten, que se había estado temiendo una bronca para ella también a causa de su ropa no muy limpia, abrió mucho los ojos en una expresión de sorpresa.

—Err…no, no lo sabía —confesó, pensando para sus adentros _"¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo?"._

—Oh, bueno —Temari volvió a mover la mano de aquella forma tan desatendida (y quizá un tanto arrogante)—. Pues lo hay. Pensaba que igual te gustaría venir conmigo a dar una vuelta por ahí.

—¿Puedes? —preguntó Tenten, alzando una ceja.

Temari resopló, divertida.

—Claro que puedo; de hecho, apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo más que Shikamaru —ambas rieron—. Ah, y ve tú también al baño, porque… —la mujer le dirigió una mueca a su ropa sucia (ahora sí).

La otra chica asintió, despidiéndose con un gesto de la cabeza y subiendo las escaleras, pensativa.

—Y, si no es mucha molestia¿podrías decirle a Shikamaru que venga? Está arriba, en el cuarto de archivo, y sinceramente no me apetece subir… —añadió Temari.

—Sí, sí —Tenten puso los ojos en blanco. _"Qué problemáticas son las embarazadas"_. Se estremeció al pensar eso. _"Tengo que prestarle menos atención a Shikamaru"_.

Bueno, una escapada con Temari pintaba bien, se planteó mientras subía por las escaleras. Llevaba ya dos días relacionándose sólo con hombres —Kankurô y el viejo orfebre—; a los demás sólo los había visto ocasionalmente. Por supuesto, estaba acostumbrada a ello, no en vano llevaba casi la mitad de su vida en el equipo de Gai-sensei, con dos chicos, pero en fin, ella tenía también sus amistades, aunque, lo reconocía, a pesar de su tranquilidad habitual era bastante decidida cuando se ponía. Si bien, era ella la que aportaba sentido común al equipo, porque los demás…Gai estaba loco, Lee tres cuartos de lo mismo, y Neji…bueno, Neji era un caso aparte.

"_Y ahora…¿dónde estará el maldito cuarto?"_, se preguntó, deteniéndose en el pasillo y llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativa. Pero, seguidamente, se encogió de hombros. _"Tampoco tendrá mucho misterio"_.

Abrió la puerta que tenía más a mano; resultó ser un cuarto de baño —vacío, por suerte—, así que la cerró y pasó a la siguiente, que le puso los pelos de punta: era una habitación oscura, por cuyas paredes colgaban distintos miembros mecánicos; en el suelo había algo, que, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, Tenten logró identificar como la cabeza de una marioneta. Cerrando la puerta de inmediato, y mascullando maldiciones contra los gustos de Kankurô, la joven pasó a la siguiente habitación.

Esta vez, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro; era amplia —muchísimo—, dividida en pasillos por las múltiples estanterías, que sin embargo provocaban una oscuridad semejante a la del cuarto de marionetas de Kankurô. Unas pocas lamparillas de aceite colgaban del techo, en el justo lugar por donde debía pasar la gente, probablemente pensado para que si alguna de ellas caía por un accidente no calara fuego a los libros.

Tenten se paseó por allí, distraída, admirando la gran cantidad de libros que había en el lugar. Se preguntó si allí, en medio de tantas y tantas páginas, estarían los secretos de Sunagakure…sobre armas —por supuesto, ella iba a lo suyo—. Se decidió a pasarse por allí algún día, al menos si le daban permiso para ello.

Notó movimiento a su derecha, y se dio la vuelta, recordando repentinamente que el motivo de su presencia allí era el buscar a Shikamaru para cualesquiera que fuera el motivo de que Temari lo buscara. Dio un par de pasos hacia esa dirección, miró primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, y entonces lo vio, de espaldas a ella, agachado y buscando en los libros de la estantería de abajo. Tenten sonrió con alegría maliciosa, y teniendo una repentina idea, se acercó a él, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, y le dio una patada en la espalda, provocando que se golpeara con la cabeza en el borde del mueble, a juzgar por el sonido que se escuchó tras su movimiento.

—¡¡Shikamaru!! —exclamó, contenta—. Temari te busca para algo, no me preguntes para qué, porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea…

El joven se levantó y se dio la vuelta, mirándola furibundo. Y entonces, Tenten entendió lo que significaba la expresión "caerse el alma a los pies".

Porque, aquellos ojos que la miraban con furia, no eran los caídos y negros ojos aburridos de Shikamaru, sino la mirada fría y clara de nada más y nada menos que Sabaku no Gaara.

"_Voy a morir"._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡¡¡Wajajajajajaja!!! Pobre Ten-chan xD. Ahora su vida se convertirá en un infierno, kukukuku. Pero es esto lo que nos conviene¿no? (Bueno, tampoco tanto xD')._

_Sorry por la tardanza u,u. Creí que lo tendría antes, pero me bloqueé, y para subir una basura de capítulo, pues tardo y hago uno medianamente bueno. Además estuve enferma y claro, no me voy a poner a escribir así ¬¬._

_Y bueno, como siempre, gracias por vuestros reviews, que me animáis a seguir con la historia ). La verdad, me alegra el hecho de estar fomentando una pareja con tan poco material y que a la gente le guste, porque vaya, con estas cosas nunca sabes si va a funcionar o no U._

_Para el siguiente cap prometo más interacción entre los dos protas, más insinuaciones de KankuSaku (ella no tardará mucho en aparecer) y una Temari con cambios de humor xD. Ah, y la pelea entre Kanku y Tenten ;)._

_De antemano, me disculpo, porque las actualizaciones no van a ser precisamente rápidas. Ahora en vacaciones tendré más tiempo, pero cuando vuelva al insti la cosa se ralentizará. Mis notas no han sido de lo mejor, así que tengo que recuperar (y vaya que si lo voy a hacer…)._

_**Aclaración importante:**__ Aún después de revisar el primer capítulo, metí la gamba y puse que habían pasado tres años desde la misión de rescate. Vale, en realidad son cinco. Sorry por la metedura de pata._

_**Otra nota n.nU:**__ Si a alguien le interesa el estado del siguiente capítulo, en mi profile iré poniendo lo que me falta aproximadamente para terminarlo._

_Dejad review, pliz (contestaciones al anónimo en mi profile –sí, mi profile es multiusos xD-)._


End file.
